Queen? Pfffft!
by Rakusa
Summary: Setsuna is itching to get out, she's been staring at mirrors for too long, its making her eyes hurt. Then comes a c  urious sound. Semi AU
1. Chapter 1

Queen? Pfffft!

7.11.2011

Sailor Moon - Doctor Who

Crossover

Characters: Setsuna, Minako?, Jack?, the Doctor

Sum: Setsuna is itching to get out, she's been staring at mirrors for too long, its making her eyes hurt. Then comes a curious sound.

AN: Er... this all started because of one of the only SM, Dr. Who fanfics out there, that deals with Pluto and the Doctor. Then also the fact that I've never been able to fully wrap my mind around where Pluto exists. Wouldn't the whole concept of keeping track of the time-lines be a point in time reference itself? Then when she steps out of that dimension, she becomes a fixed historical fact. Dr.'s whole point on why Time Lords never get involved... and Jack's whole thing... The whole thing hurts my brain.

AN2: Referencing back to the title... we'll get there eventually. It's not a direct reflection of the plot. More what I imagine in my head if something like this were to happen to me, though it really, really never could. I'd have known it by now, being the guardian of the time gate and all that. So since Pluto isn't me, and thank heavens, on so many levels, she's a bit more mature than to react the way I would.

* * *

><p>Time was a curious thing. The way it moved, the way it stood still. Not one could blame her for wallowing in her thoughts about it. She had plenty of time to do so. She recognized that pun with a resolved, almost uncaring irony. Her fingers ran lightly across the time stream mirror that she had involved herself in. She had placed it in the center of the room. She needed to, for she had to keep in mind which one she entered, and when, so as not to go back in their time stream and present herself too early, creating an Einstein Bridge.<p>

That would just cause a whole load of disasters. Thankfully, she never had to worry about crossing paths with herself. Her garnet rod was honed to the exact place in time when her previous self left to do what she was doing currently, and to return just as the past and present slipped past one another. However it only worked through these time-streams.

Her time-streams only allowed her to watch her princess's life and the generations following and before. The ones that had lived their time, were stored in another room, while the ones to come, they were laid out behind all the branches that held this current princess. She couldn't deal too much with things to come. Her princess had to get there first, but sometimes she meddled in those futures. But she didn't worry so much about the confusion of timestreams, by the time this princess got to that future, or past her future, everyone knew who Pluto was, and took it for granted that she either didn't know what had happened yet, or thought that something had. They just took it with a grain of salt, as Pluto never reveled anything life-altering. As the only time Pluto touched upon their lives, was if something major was at play, and needed a warning, or a time-slow-down.

It didn't happen too often. It was for her future self to deal with those future problems. But the problems wouldn't have gotten there yet, or would have already been dealt with by the time Pluto was in that future form. Simply put, even though time was linear, it really wasn't. If something happened in a mirror that Pluto needed to deal with, _she_, needed to deal with it, not some past or future version of herself. The one that saw it, had to do it. Though there were occasions where she saw problems arrise in _several _mirrors at once, and really, since she could not die or age, or anything else really, she was able to deal with all of them, though in essence it had been her future self who dealt with the ones that she had seen in her present form.

Mind bending? Of course it was.

Sometimes she was confused too. Though she really shouldn't have been, she'd had plenty of time to figure it all out, and store it properly. She also bent it to her reality and needs, without a princess to follow, she'd cease to exist. She was the time guardian after all. Though it often gave her a headache.

The more princesses she could follow, the more of the universe she could experience through them. So far, this princess had been about the most adventuresome princess in Pluto's long existence. She was around before the first one, but not too long before.

It would be another several princesses before they got out of the solar system. Even this one was content just to let the others come to her, rather than seek them out for herself. Even if she did have a standing invite from one very attractive, very single alien. Yeah, that's right.

Though if she'd had this princess's life too, she might not want to leave home either. Not only because of the dangerous that would love to eat her up, but also because she had a nice thing going there. Several centuries of life, with an even more attractive man,why not stay put? Not to mention all the friends and things they had to do, in running an entire solar system. Starting all of it from scratch. So what after almost 20 years of fighting, they decided to settle down and live the somewhat, over the top, (really not) peaceful life?

She only would have wanted her princess to follow the boy because that would have gotten them several galaxies away, not just planets or even solar systems, but _galaxies._ Pluto dealt with different dimensions and realities and universes, but she'd never been out of this solar system with the Earth and Moon and very narrow view on what existed out there. Human really were self-centered, entitled children who thought they were the only ones to have sentient life. Pluto shrugged though as she watched a previous mirror unfold just how she'd seen it before, the meeting of the one she would have followed if she could have gotten away with it. But a future mirror from that point, but in her past, showed her interfering with what should have been, again. She couldn't help it though, she needed to meddle. Make the world a bit better. Entertain herself, you know, that kind of thing. Purely for the good of others, nothing selfish.

One thing was true though, whatever happened to this princess, at this time, changed the futures, all Pluto could see were the future ones. She couldn't go back and alter the past if she'd already been there and failed, so she couldn't fail. So if she saw something happen, that was the only time she could interfere. It would pointless to interfere otherwise, and then she might miss what would happen and then would have to go back to the time and place she'd just been and then rip a massive hole in the universe that she'd have to unravel. If her princess died, then she'd never get out of this galaxy. She'd be forever stuck here, staring at the other events that lead up to that one, and watching the future ones all disappear. It was easier to follow one princess and one time stream and keep an eye on the others. It wasn't to say that any of those were wrong or right, this is just the one she chose to monitor and mentor.

This was her project, she was fate this time around. Though the players had a tendency to go against what she had planned and carefully cultivated. Like Endymion's reincarnation, opening his big mouth and choosing something stupid to say instead of what he really wanted to. Or Serenity's being so lazy. She had to let them, she couldn't undue it. She could only stop it, and sometimes she couldn't see their future. It was too impulsive, too many variables, a quick synapse in the brain that misfired and the words that escaped were something completely different.

Her monarchs were starting to give her a headache. They really were. Her eyes were dancing around the room like quicksilver as a lot of events were unfolding just as she sat there. Then she disappeared. She reappeared just as she left, but now noticeably more tired. She leaned on her staff and watched as all the time-lines straightened themselves out. She had held time for all of them, to do so was to break the ancient laws and she'd done it for _all _of them. But she had to, if they failed just then in any time line, something would have happened that she didn't want to fix. Man, even though she sat alone and had all the time in the world to herself, she was really just so tired. She needed a vacation.

That's when she heard a strange noise, like something revving and grinding against the breaks, fighting with its own commands.

* * *

><p>EAN: Let me assure you right now that any connections that you've made with another story of mine that I just posted with a similar title, are purely coincidence. I started this one before that one, and with a completely different motivation. I'm just really a fan of Dr. Who and a lot of things get stuck in my brain. This one will have only slight, slight references to that one and vice-versa, just because I'm writing them at the same time but they're completely different feels and stories. The other one had Dr. Who influences only in the summary and the first author's note because I really like it when he apologizes and whenever I hear anyone apologize these days I automatically think of the 10th doctor and all of the different reasons why he apologized and ways he did it, and whether or not he meant them.<p>

EAN2: As for the title, again, I started this one before that, and I forgot I had styled it the same way. With the question mark after Queen, but the Question marks after Queen are completely different implications, as you'll see in future chapters of both stories. Also, this is a crossover so it doesn't fit in my own personal project. (Having a title for SM stories that fit the stories but also as a collection having a story that starts with every letter of the alphabet, not including "the"s "A"s and "in"s or "it"s I guess too.) I noticed it when I got a little heavy handed on the Is and Ss. I decided it was time that I start being more creative with the chapter titles, and I started seeing the gaps in the alphabet, which were only a few as the creative titles were already filling in where I might have missed. Do you know how hard it is to create a title starting with Q, Y, X, Z? I've taken care of a few of them. So this one doesn't count, but Queen? Her? does. Hahaha... did you want to know all that? Well you do now!


	2. Chapter 2

Queen? Pfffft!

7.11.2011

Sailor Moon - Doctor Who

Crossover

Characters: Setsuna, Minako?, Jack?, the Doctor

Sum: Setsuna is itching to get out, she's been staring at mirrors for too long, its making her eyes hurt. Then comes a curious sound.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>AN: 10th doctor? 11th doctor? That is a conundrum. When I started writing this one, I didn't really have a specific doctor in mind for this fic, at least between the two of them. They have similarities I feel, especially between the two and not the 9th. So to sit down and figure that one out, gave me a headache again. So we're going to go with an apology. It might be a mix between the two of them, and I don't mean to, I know they're different and I have a personal preference, but we're going to say its the 10th at least for now. Somewhere when he was traveling alone after Rose and Donna and maybe even after Martha. Has to be after Rose, considering if Jack <em>might <em>make an entrance, Rose would have needed to happen. Though I've always wondered how Jack never saw previous doctors after the Rose incident, considering he went back and forth in time all the time in Torchwood. Hmm... just like the moon landing thing with the 11th doctor... Oh well! These are things for message blogs and discovering in the course of the story, not in an AN, though I just thought I'd let you know where my head is at. (Spinning in circles, actually). I'll be sure by the time you've read the chapter though...

AN2: I apologize for the previous chapter being so short. I was trying to see where everyone was with this story and if it might have a future. I also didn't want to revel the doctor quite yet, even though everyone knew it was coming. Hopefully there'll be some things for you guys to have not guessed in this next chapter.

Special note: to ( ) um... I know that, I'm taking the original Sailor Moon canon and tweaking it. In this story, Sailor Moon can travel to the farthest reaches of the galaxy but chooses not to, she could also go a lot further than that. A lot of people from those places have come to her as well. As for going into the center, I'm leaving that up in the air, for it doesn't really matter in this fic whether it follows the manga or the anime. As for Pluto, yeah I know she loves Princess Serenity, but I'm giving her an additional reason to love Serenity as well. It would be awfully boring if you only got to see the Moon and maybe the other planets in the solar system for many millenniums, and having to follow one princess at a time with perhaps a few quick glimpses into the future. Who wouldn't love an adventuresome princess after that? Even if it is only to Earth, but it is so different from the Moon, and even the other planets, that Pluto loves her princess even more. As to finishing off Sailor Moon... that's happened in other fics? By the Doctor? Personally, I believe he'd love to see another protector of the Earth, and one as pure as Usagi. Especially if he found out who Mamoru was. Though one of my favorite crossover fics between these two is the one where the crystal is a sentient being that needs another host. It's just so eerie and awesome!

* * *

><p>When the whirring settled down and in her vast space, amongst all the mirrors of a future of a princess she protected with more than just duty motivating her, was a strange blue box. She'd never seen anything of the sort. The writing was in English and she was able to read it, because she was that awesome, and because Minako had spent a great many years in England, and she had been able to pick up the language through those interactions in the mirror. Though it was Minako's English, so Pluto had to believe it was faulty. So she'd also supplemented it with watching Mamoru and his time in America.<p>

Did she forget to mention? In some versions he'd actually managed to make it there. There hadn't been the coincidence of: just as he was on a flight out of the country, he was taken care of by an enemy who would insure that his return would be impossible. He couldn't just be out of the country, he had to be abducted and no knew about the plane that never made it to its destination. Usagi of course wouldn't know the plane number that her fiance was on, nor Motoki. Pluto rolled her eyes. Sometimes she thought the sisters of mischief, irony, and distress really had their work cut out for them.

So she read quickly what was written on the blue box just slightly taller than she was. It said 'Police Box'.

The door burst open and a strange man was there as well, and he was talking over his shoulder at someone inside. "That, my lovely girl, is exactly what I'm talking about!"

There were suddenly two sounds. A _whack_ and a heavy thud. Pluto looked down at the staff that rested in her hand and gave it a slight bounce, like Makoto did with her fist in her other hand. She smiled at it pleased. It really did wonders with her reach and was really quite solid. She'd never give this up, oh no she wouldn't. Then she looked down at the unconscious man, before looking back at his blue box. Light was coming out of it, but there was no girl following him out. Maybe the girl was wise enough to stay inside where it was mostly safe. Pluto would have to keep an eye on the door to be reassured for the future.

Pluto had more than one occasion where she'd been knocked out because someone decided to come through the time gate, the ones she couldn't monitor, they weren't her charges. Some people had discovered ways around her gates, and what she'd see in the future, but not letting their decision to enter those futures be known until after they were already through. Sometimes they weren't that smart, but still had gotten the best of her, because she didn't think it was possible. But that only happened once or twice... again time was complicated. Especially taking into account how many times Demando had managed to come back in time, but it was only one of him, and only one time, but in many different time-lines... and at different times.

She sighed as she dragged him to the only chair she had in her vast room. She could only ever sit, never sleep, how that worked with being knocked out, she didn't know, so don't ask. She tied him to the chair. Oh yes, she'd stocked up on rope after the last time. Part of her couldn't help but hope that a very attractive alien might get a bone-headed idea into his head and go back in time to a time before Serenity met Endymion and win her love that way. Maybe Pluto could talk some sense into her-im. Hell, Pluto didn't even care anymore, she'd take what she could. Though she'd never seen the attempt in any of the different time-lines.

However, this alien was not what she was expecting. For one thing it seemed to take him forever to come to. Usually they were awake again in a few minutes. Pluto looked at the clock she hung up ironically, the minutes had ticked by. It hadn't been set to any particular timezone or timeline. Another oddity was how he got here. They had usually been able to teleport in themselves, or had to come through a mirror. Never had something _landed_ in here.

The last oddity was his clothes. He wore a pinstripe suit and a brown overcoat and if she wasn't mistaken those were red converses.

Pluto let out a drawn out tortured sigh. Time was not stopped in this place, it was just absent, but times like this seemed to stretch forever. She raised a hand to rub at her temple.

"You know, a polite get out would have been better, or a please, sit down, you know, what conscientious beings usually do."

"I don't like being dropped in on. You were not supposed to be able to get in here."

"Well, somehow I did, so it's not nearly as impossible as you think. Surely there had to be some way that you got in here too. Unless you closed it up behind you, which I respect, and have had to do myself at some point."

Pluto spun the chair around and directed him towards his blue box. "I'd suggest getting back in that thing and going back the way you came and forget about this place, or a bump on the head is the least of your worries."

"Ah, that's nothing. I heal faster than most." She begged to differ, but didn't say anything. "No really, I do. Must be the dual hearts thing. Higher body temperature, burns off illnesses faster and gets more blood pumping to the areas that need it."

Pluto laughed. "Where is the species that needs two hearts located?"

"The same place that I come from." He responded. He started to look around, at least obviously. She had spent too much time with her king to not pick up how easily he could take in a situation surrounding them without glancing away from your eyes. "You didn't go in the TARDIS?"

"I have no idea what a TARDIS is, but if you're talking about that box, then no. I don't really try to go into things that displease me. For all I know it could have been a trap. Then I'd be stuck."

"These pictures are very Harry Potter-esque, aren't they? How'd you get them all to be of the same things and move like that but be so miniscule different?"

"You really have no idea where you are?"

"No, I don't always have control over where I am going." The man spun himself around to face her. "But the TARDIS, that beautiful thing, surely knew there was a reason I came. Were you lonely? Tired? In dire need? Fancying a run around the solar system? About to cause certain doom to that planet there?" His eyes were on the one that showed Sailor Moon and the others on an asteroid heading for Earth. At least it wasn't one of the ones with Serenity on the Moon. That was the problem, people came through, intending to change their present, picked a mirror that looked like their past and changed someone else's future, but not theirs.

Endymion didn't even need to go through the gate, he had figured out a way to send his nightmares to several of the versions at once, even ones that had no possibility of being in danger. Not every version had a Demando. He completely ruined a few of them by doing that, but then again in some of them Demando won, in a variety of ways. A few of those would have done good to have Mamoru keep his distance from Usagi. He'd never realized, but not being buddy buddy with Usagi had saved her, for Demando would have grasped onto the fact that Tuxedo Kamen was the only male and hung out with Sailor Moon more than any of the others. The disdain had held off his knowledge for a long time. But in some, his not being with Moon had ruined her for Demando, leaving her raw and easy for the picking, others, the ones where Demando didn't come through to, well that... was best not to speak of in some cases.

"Er... no." Pluto looked back at the one that she had interfered with most recently. "In fact, I just saved it in several dimensions."

"You can cross dimensions?" He seemed fascinated. "Doesn't that open the rift? Who and what are they?"

"No rift, I am allowed." That was a lie. "Don't worry about them."

"I've never seen them on the Earth." The doctor was fascinated. "Did they never make it?"

"Let's talk about something else, shall we? Like getting you back on your TARDIS and going somewhere else." She hadn't missed the fact that he'd managed to get his feet free enough to be able to control the direction he was facing. She kicked out one of the wheels so he couldn't spin around.

"It doesn't work like that." He objected. "I'm here for a reason. I guess I'm here until I figure out what it is."

"What do you think it is?"

"Well... if I were to venture a guess... it'd be something about you that drew me here. Probably the fact that nobody is supposed to make it here, and yet here I am, here you are, and the fact that you've left this place before. I think it also has something to do with those girls, in the most ridiculous fashion I have ever seen, and I should know."

Pluto rolled her eyes at the strange man. She shifted her staff tellingly, she had definitely heard other kinds of stories like this before. He eyed it, knowing what message she was sending with the move. He lifted the corner of his mouth and smiled charmingly at her. God help her, she was falling for it. That was something she was not used to, men smiling at her. Hell she was panting after one of the suitors that Usagi had, not either of the Serenity's, and it wasn't even a full-time male suitor. He'd never even met Pluto, and she had only seen him from afar. To be fair though, it wasn't so much him or his looks that she was after, or even a man, though it was a nice benefit, it was the _leaving_ this small solar system that she'd spent eternity overseeing. It wasn't a boring job, far from it, some days, but she never did anything on her own, and so she had to live through others.

Though it was nice to have attention from a man too... She had plenty of females in her life, and she's not interested. It helped that he seemed really charming too. But it wasn't in her personality to admit it to a man that was trying to use it to get something out of her. Not that he was always trying to get something out of someone when he turned on that charm, but she had no way of knowing that. She had no way of knowing anything about him, except what he deemed to tell her, and what she could gather on her own. She was kind of excited about that concept. So she didn't mind if he stuck around for a short amount of time longer, as long as it didn't interfere with anything else she was doing. Which wasn't much.

They stared each other down. Her with a bored look on her features and him with his charming smile. Eventually, he filtered, not in intensity, but in his grin. It was only so he could talk again. "You don't trust me. I understand, I'm sorry. I suppose I could have come here with a little more announcement."

She chuckled. "I haven't had anyone come here with more of an announcement."

"So there have been others." He mused, his grin slowly inching back up his face. "You have an interesting life, don't you?"

"I guess so." Pluto agreed.

"Mind sharing what that's like?"

Her lips twisted wryly. "I'm sure you have you own fair share of stories." His look assured her that she was right.

"Wouldn't mind sharing them. That is, if you'll show me yours too." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Pluto swung her staff and he didn't even flinch as it stopped a hair's breadth away from his very lovely jaw. "It's not like I haven't heard that one before."

"No, you're right, sorry. I suppose I shouldn't proposition the person whose tied me up so nicely." He shrugged. "Should have known the kinky words wouldn't have worked."

She suddenly realized that everything he'd said since waking up, he had just been teasing her. She relaxed a little. He wasn't a threat to her, or at least not intentionally. She spun him around so he was facing his TARDIS again and she swung her staff again. He felt the ropes fall off, then he was spun towards her again.

"If you put one foot out of line, I will tie you back up to the chair."

"Understood." He held up his hands in peace. Though he wasn't sitting for long, and he was soon inspecting all the different worlds she looked over. "How does this work? Who are you?"

"I should be asking you the same thing. How did you get here? How does this work?" She gestured towards his blue box. She'd heard of Americans trying to time travel on their own, by creating some kind of device. Maybe in another thousand or so years, they might stumble upon something. She didn't bother to look that far ahead, nor did she know anyone in America at that time that she could follow, or want to follow. Or known when or where to look in America, or even to look. It was all speculation anyways, and she'd never considered it to be possible outside of their powers.

"The offer still stands." He steeple his fingers and looked at her over them. "If you share some of your life, I'll share some of mine." He released one hand and gestured to all of the mirrors around them. "How are you doing this?"

Her answer would shock and surprise him. It would also lead to a few arguments, both with her and within himself. For he did not believe, not for a second, though he'd used the term loosely before as an explanation, but disproved it in his next breath.

It was with some irony that it was her breath that she told him, just _how _she was doing all of this. "Magic."


End file.
